minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
What Have We Done
Dust enveloped the area of the forest - at least, it used ''to be a forest. Now, it was just a scattered area of ash and burnt leaves with nothing but carbon dioxide suffocating the remaining life out of everything that still had the impulse to breathe. When the fire of the Cyrre had rained down upon the creature's planet, only ten survived. But now, it was just the one creature. They stood upright like a human, but had midnight black scales cover their body and a whiplike, battle-shredded tail with portruding grey spikes jutting up from their neck to the tip of the tail. Batlike wings twice the size of an eagle's sprouted from their back, the membrane inbetween the digits torn apart to the point of permanent grounding to the earth. It was impossible to fly away now with the gigantic dragon from Hell staring them down in the face. They wore an equally torn hoodie, stained with small spots of mysterious purple liquid, that hid their face - but their eyes were clearly visible from the shadow cast upon their head. They glowed a deep violet that cast a dreary light upon their hands, which were cut up and bruised, tightly gripping a long poisonous scythe that looked just as broken as the rest of the creature. He looked up and saw the oncomming wave of darkness heading his direction. Using his venomous sword, he channeled poisonous rays towards the cloud of shadow to prevent it from moving any further. A deep howl was heard echoing from the depths of the corrupt field, a sound normally enough to break anything fragile in its way. "''You cannot hold back the darkness forever," A cruel sound emitted as two pale red eyes with empty-white pupils lit up from far inside the ever-consuming cloud. "You are among it in every path you take!" "That is not true and you know it." Their deep, emotionless purple eyes portrayed nothing but concern - concern of things far off. The darkness wave started growing. The venomous sword emitted more poison rays but was hardly able to keep it at bay. The creature held on to its handle tightly, fearing that it would shatter from overheating its capabilities. The creature inside the cloud roared as lightning buzzed from the intersecting rays between reality and what seemed like eternal misery as a manifestation. Reality seemed as if it was starting to collapse. The roaring laughter continued as the very ground the creature was standing on began to dissolve to bitter nothingness. A bolt of crimson lightning spewed out of the wave of darkess, hitting the creature in the chest. His sword broke instantly, and he felt insanity crawl into his mind. All hope was lost. Beaten and scarred, he was toppled backwards as the horrible shadow loomed over him. "Any last words?" It hissed with a voice full of mock sympathy. Sputtering and feeling his form dissolve, the creature weakly looked up at the pair of taunting eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul, making his consciousness break apart. With the last remaining breath he had, he uttered four words that penatrated the beast's judgement of the entire mess they started... "What have we done?" Category:Fanfictions Category:ThaChompyLeader's Fanfics Category:Finished Fanfictions